Life With Secrets
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: When Vicky and her doppelganger, Lena Cullen, die and Vicky discovres that she is adopted and that her parents (Lena's neighbours) are wizards that can control the weather and the Earth. And then she meets all Lena's friends and all together try to win the Wizard and his Army who want to kill all the supernatural beings and sometimes humans that help Vicky and Lena.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Guys! I'm Vasiliki Tzalachani (Vicky) I got to say in the story the girl which the name is Vicky isn't me but i have put a lot of things from me. This story is crossing Twilight's last movie, Kickin'it, The Vampire Diaries, The Nine Lives Of Chloe King ( i'm sure you do remember the show on ABC family that got cancelled in 2011), Austin and Ally and i have put names from a book called Laura by Peter Froint. Please forgive if i have dictation/spelling mistakes because English isn't my first language. I'm from Greece. Don't hate is my first fanfiction so be gently. I'm going to upload every Friday or in Weekend and the first 8 chapters are already written so i'm going to upload soon. So Enjoy! And Review!  
**_

**Chapter 1: Two different lifes but also the same.**

**Greece at 3rd Junior High School of Mitiline ( Vicky was at the 2nd Grade of Junior High School)**  
It was before Christmas and Vicky was fighting with a guy which always having issues but this time was the last time they will see Vicky but they didn't know yet. And Vicky's life will be different than the usually. Anyway, let's go back to the scene. Fotis push Vicky into the walls and Vicky hit her head in to the rocks which the wall was built. After that Vicky got dizzy and left crying but Fotis make it to catch her and throw to her head a Basketball ball so her dizziness get worse and everyone start laughing more also and her friends - you see Vicky almost 1 day before has got a fight with her BFFs so her friends laughing with all the others because Vicky try to hit Fotis with her punch but she failed because of her dizziness- so Vicky go to the small forest that her school got, and start crying and her head was burning. But she make it to climb the stairs and find an empty bench to sit and cry.

**At Mystic Falls at U.K. at Lena Cullen's back guard at her house.**

Lena was with her friends and Eric, her boyfriend, were talking:

Eric: What are we going to do for the Christmas Dance, Lena?

Lena: I don't have any clue but maybe I'll ask Olivia and Laura at the practice.

Ross starts laughing from the awkward answer of Lena's.

Then Olivia and Laura came in and Ross go to hug Laura and Leo hug Olivia the other just say ''HI!''. Then Redel says: Well the singer is ready? Meaning Lena. Lena said:

Lena: Yes, which song?

Eric: I know one what about ''Pose''?

Lena look the others who waved ''yes'' and agreed. And start play the song but very soon the door rang and Raneesme, Lena's sister which was in the kitchen with her boyfriend Jacob and preparing snacks, go and open the door. It was their uncle Damon. Everyone said ''Hi!'' but Damon didn't gave them attention he get into the house and ask to Lena and Raneesme to talk in private because he wanted to tell them that their parents had disappear from the town but Raneesme didn't panicked.

**At Greece at 3rd Junior High School of Mitiline (Vicky was at the 2nd Grade of Junior High School)**

Vicky stops crying when she heard the sound of the bell. She got up and goes to her class wanted to take revenge but when she arrived at the classroom and the teacher has get in the classroom. The teacher look at Vicky with a face that tell to her: '' Why you allways late at my class?'' Vicky asked sorry from the teacher and sit to her desk. The hours passed quickly. When she got home she still had headache and she didn't wanted to do her homework so she ate something and then start doing her English homework* *(in Greece the kids need after school lessons for English and other languages so they can speak fluently). But before she gets up from her desk her mum called her:

Mum: Vickyyyy!

Vicky: Yes, mum!

Mum: Can you please come to the kitchen to help me lay the table?

Vicky: Yes, mum 1 minute!

Mum: ok!

Vicky gets into the kitchen and helps her mum with the preparation of the table and the lunch. Meanwhile her dad and her sister arrived home. And all together sit and have lunch.

At Lena's House at Mystic Falls. After 4 hours rehearsal with the band:

Lena waved at her friends while they leaving and when she couldn't hear them or see them she closed the door and turned to her sister and ask her:

Lena: Where are mum and dad, Raneesme?

Raneesme: I don't know maybe they go to the supermarket to buy anything or to dad's parents.

Lena: Oh! Ok. What are we going to do now?

Raneesme: I don't know about you but I'm going to have a bath and after finish my preparation for my History's Exam.

Lena: Ok I'll do my homework and then go to the dojo to practice with the guys.

Raneesme: Good idea that way I'll have my house all by myself and it will be quiet! Said climbing the stairs.

Lena goes to the kitchen and opens the refrigerator and takes a battle with cherry juice and goes to the garden and she grab he backpack and goes to the kitchen where it was a large bench with four chairs. She sits to one of them and opens her notebook and starts solving Math's problems. Lena was very smart girl and her teacher was impressed for didn't passed the class last year at the Examinations. When she finish with all her homework have passed 3 hours and she have to be in the dojo in half hour, she panicked when she look the clock. She run as fast she could and the stairs and go to her bedroom. Her bedroom has orange walls with posters of singer and bands and photos with her and her friends; she also has a big drawer which was from wood with a mirror which the mirror was full of photos and small pieces of papers with Lena's favorite lyrics from songs, at the right of the drawer she had a closet also from wood with posters of Lena's favorites TV shows on it. She looked up on the mirror and wish she hadn't been late again she grab her backpack for dojo and before shut the bedroom door looked at the clock which was hanging to the wall up from her bed which was saying that was 19:45 pm and her lesson start at 20:00 pm and then she shut the door behind her. When she realized that she had done a big mistake she go again to her room and at the same time berate herself because she couldn't go to Seaford without the magic doors that Bonnie and April had shown to her. You see she was a Immortal Child and from her human side she was a wicth and Bonnie and April were her witch friends. She opened her closet's door and said a spell:

Magic door drive me to Seaford's Mall

And suddenly her clothes disappear and a blue light showed up. Lena understands that her spell had work and with a smile get into the blue light which actually drives her to the girls bathroom of the dojo. The time was 19:46 pm she had time so she get out from the bathroom and with a smile go to see the guys. And when she get in her best friends, Olivia and Laura, start to saying ''hi'' and run to hug her. Olivia one of her BFFs tells to her:

Olivia: We need to talk about Leo and Jerry!

Lena: Why?! OK for Leo but Jerry too?!

Olivia: YES! And grab her from the wrist and make her to go outside from the dojo.

Then Lena asked:

Lena: Because….?

Olivia: Because they spend TOGETHER the summer! And his starts to becoming like Jerry! Eww!

Lena: HAHAHA! OK! Now I get it! Tells and she closes the one eye.

Olivia: What? And she stop and thinking a little bit and then… says:

Olivia: EWWWWW! YOU DO NOT THINK THAT I LIKE JERRY, DO YA'?

Lena says like it has just made a horrible mistake:

Lena: Oh! Sorry for that. So you like Leo, huh?

Olivia: YES! So difficult is to see it! Said screaming!

Lena: We are going to find out something I swear! And then she looks at her watch and she says panicked:  
Lena: WE ARE LATE 2 MINUTES AT PRACTISE! And grab Olivia and go inside of the dojo. Fortunately Rudy, their teacher, didn't punishment them. And start the lesson.

**At Vicky's House After Dinner Time:**

Vicky was tired after her Athletics Lesson and Private Math Lesson plus and with her Homework. That's why she go to bed and get ready to go to sleep because she was tired from her fight with Fotis and her fight with her now enemies. So she got to her room after she had brush her teeth. Vicky was sharing her room with her sister, Nicole. Vicky's and Nicole's room was small with very light green colour in the wall also In the wall have posters with Lemonade Mouth a bad from Disney Channel Original Movie and Shake It Up the Disney hit Show and other painting that her and her sister had made. Down from the two posters Nicole had her desk and next to the desk had a grey closet which inside of it Vicky and Nicole had their games and on the grey closet was Vicky's school books, next to that closet was a window and next to the window Vicky had her desk which was it white and had three selves on the desk which Vicky had other book and her things. After Vicky got into her room her sister had already fall asleep so Vicky would focus on her headache which was terrible so she got to her bed and fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi! It's me again! And i have the 2nd Chapter!  
I want to thank you Despina for the Review and the comment :* - (thats should be a kiss face).  
Anyway. I hope to get more reviews than last time but if i don't it's okay.  
So Enjoy!  
**_

_**Chapter 2: Two deaths in one night two chances to live again and take revenge.**_

**_At Vicky's House at Midnight, Vicky is sleeping:_**

Vicky had just gone to bed she look the ceiling like she knows that something will end deep in her soul but also she was happy. Vicky fall asleep after she looked her room for last time and check her sister she send her a kiss and then she closed her eyes. Everything starts as a dream her trip to The Other Side was like a very innocent and peaceful trip.

**_At Lena's House at Midnight, Lena was in the back yard with her friends:_**

Lena and her friends were at her house's back guard. Eric was talking to Ross and his was cleaning his dad's gun- Eric's dad was a policeman. Lena in the other hand was talking with Laura and Olivia about Jerry's and Leo's camp rooming. Personally I don't get why is so big dial about Leo and Jerry that they were roommates in the Seaford MMA Camp in summer. Anyway my opinion doesn't count here so back to the scene. Eric was holding his dads gun and wondering if the gun had bullet in it. Then he yelled at the guys: HEY! I'm going to shoot Lena to see if the gun has any bullets in it! You see Lena's friends and not their friends' parents knew that Lena was half Vampire and half Human and that her family wasn't normal and they were okay with that. So after Eric's announcement Lena was shocked and she couldn't believe that her boyfriend wanted to kill her just for fun or even knowing that he didn't want to have fun with that. After her thoughts she said: '' NO, are lost your mind?!"" But Eric begged her to agree with him but nothing not response from Lena. Then Eric said ''I will check the gun if has any bullets in it''. He goes to tap next to the door which was leading into the house and open the back side of the gun and turn it upside down so all the bullets fall into the tap and actually fall three bullets, so Eric thought that the gun hasn't any other inside but that he didn't knew it was that one only one bullet it was ready to come out and that's why it didn't fall into the tap. So Eric stuffing the gun with water so he turns the gun to Water gun, as he thought, so he closed and pressed the trigger trying to marked Lena and then he shoot her to her head waiting to make her wet. But no he killed her. Then all stood by surprise because they didn't wait from Eric really shoot his girlfriend. And Lena also she didn't wait it because she was focused to her conversation with Laura and Olivia about Jerry and Leo Camp Roomating, so the bullet hit her on her head and actually killed her for 24 hours as the fait had planned. Everyone shout all together: "NO! Are out of your mind?" Eric was so panicked that he couldn't believe what he had done. Lena's body touches the ground as she was falling and blood from her head was falling in the grass. Everyone was trying to help her and they did, they pick her up and they drive her to her room and Laura with Olivia and Raneesme try to hide the blood from the grass so Lena's and Raneesme's parents couldn't guess what just had happened.

**_At Lena's bedroom:_**

Everyone was shocked and they didn't know what is going to happened to Lena, because they didn't have seen her dead. Right now is her turn to have her peaceful and innocent trip. Everything in her trip was white like Vicky's dream. Vicky and Lena were like seeing yourself in the mirror they look so much alike! So if someone was watching them he will think that they were twins.

**_In The Other Side._**

Lena and Vicky woke up into a cloudy place that it was half black and half white but the two girls were standing in the middle which was grey all around them was complete nothing but they weren't alone. The two girls stand up and with the first second they reach both of their eyes screamed like they have seen a ghost. Lena talked first and said:

Lena: Who are you and look exactly like me?

Vicky: Oh! You speak English I see, are you from England or U.S.A.?

Lena: Why the hell you care?

Vicky: I care because YOU look like me and I'm not look like you! That's why I care!

Lena: Sorry, I did want to make you upset I see your dead too, huh?

Vicky: Sure I am if I don't watching a dream. What's your name?

Lena: I'm Lena Cullen and I'm from Mystic Falls in England. I'm going to school in Miami and Seaford and I'm doing karate and Cheerleading in Seaford. What's your name? Lena she felt like she could trust her so that's why she said so many things for her life.

Vicky: WOW! And you live in an airplane?

Lena: No, I'm not. But I can't tell you how I managing to do all those stuff if I don't know you. So would you tell me your name?

Vicky: Oh! Sorry I forgot my manures! My name is Vasiliki Tzalachani but you can call me Vicky and I'm from Greece, I born in Lamia and I grow up in Kilkis, Giannitsa, Marmarine in Agia and in Mitiline. This periode I was living in Mitiline you see my father is in the Army. Interesting life, huh?

Lena: WOW! Yeah! I got to say! I think you are never bored are you?

Vicky: No, it's very boring because you are living in the same place for 3, 5, 6 years. And I wanted to leave from Mitiline because I had make the biggest mistakes in my life and if an adult see what I've done he or she will say: She must be in shame!

Lena: Oh! Painfully life, huh?

Vicky: Yes and now I'm dead. Just GREAT! And she starts crying and in the moment she starts crying she fall in her knees.

Lena watching her crying her soul was suffering. Go next to her and hug her tight and tell to her: "It's not that bad, I think". She was trying to make herself and Vicky to calm down because she didn't know what is going to happened. The next moment that the girls calm down and Vicky stop crying she ask Lena:

Vicky: So you didn't tell me your secret or way that you make it to do all those stuff and be in so many place in so little time?

Lena: You'd better sit down because it's not something that is normal or anything else.

Vicky: Why? Is that extraordinary?  
Lena: No it's just that normal people don't believe the existence of those things.

Vicky: oh! So tell me!

Lena takes a deep breath and says: Well umm….did you know that Vampires exists? In really?

Vicky: No but continue.

Lena: Okay….ummm….. I'm half Vampire and half human and as a human I'm a witch. How is all that?

Vicky stays looking without believing any word of what Lena was saying but also was surprised by herself because she was waiting to be more opened mind from the movie and the books she was reading when she was alive. But she clears her throat and said:

Vicky: Well ummm….that's unbelievable! And run to hug her.

Lena was surprised from Vicky's reaction but she was happy that she didn't have to tell more and she smiled at her

After that something really weird happened. A white light just showed up and a very deep voice that actually could scared you. And the deep voice said:

Deep Voice: Well you must be Lena and Vicky or Vicky and Lena I don't have any idea who is who but if you let me call you with your middle names that will be good, well?

The girls were so scared and they couldn't even speak especially Vicky so Lena took the situation in her hand and take a deep breath and said:

Lena: Yes, sure you could great! By the way I'm Lena Cullen and this girl who looks like me or I look like her is Vicky Tzalachani and probably she wants to say " Hi " too but she is scared to death.

The Voice clears its throat and said: Well nice to meet you girls. Do you know why you are here?

Girls speak with one voice: NO!

The Voice laugh kindly and said: You are dead but not of both of you is dead you're going to your home and you'll remember it as a dream you saw at you're sleep but before that happened I want to give you a mission to complete and after you complete you will be free but the powers you'll get you is going to be yours for ever. I don't know if you know but not just twins or girls you look alike. You are both special in their own ways.

The girls they look each other and the white light and again each other and finally said after 2 minutes. Vicky said: Well I don't want to be rude but what do you mean?

The Voice answers to Vicky: Well you didn't let me finish so now I'm going to explain to you. So Lena as you know she is an immortal child/ Vampire so now that she is dead she is going to come back as a Vampire, you, Vicky, you're more special than you think.

Vicky she was so anxious so she said: Come on! Say it say it!

The Voice: Well you, Vicky, you were somehow adopted so your biological parents they wait for you because they know what happened always did. So they wait for you so when you're woke up you'll have to pack and leave as soon as possible so your foster parents don't reach you and Lena take your place! Are you Lena okay with that?

Lena was seemed so happy that she would help a friend so she agree with it her.

So The Voice said: So if agreed so may I continue?

The girls said both: YES! Because they both wanted to know what was their mission so they agreed.

The Voice start talking again: Well, Vicky, your biological parents are Wizards so basically makes you too but when your born your biological parents did a spell on you and they take your powers away till you turn 14 years old. So the spell they did it has to be broken only if you die and you are 14. And now you are a full witch but I've got to ask you something?

Vicky: Yeah! Sure what?

The Voice: Which is your gifted that you're had before you're turn 13? Or even after?

Vicky: Sometimes I could guess who is on the phone what might happened in another country and after a few days most times was happening or I could stop the wind blow me away. That's all I remember now. So which is my gift?

The Voice said was impressed and said: Well that's a tricky one so probably you should exercise both except your whole magic-witchy thing! And then the Voice laughed. After he/she/it stopped laughing said:" Well your mission is to find this Big Wizard that he is masked as a kid in High School (EPAL it means Professional High School in Greek) and he pretend to be yours dad's friend from work son, Vicky, he has taken his body like the day he learn that your survived and that you are a Witch and he wants to kill you and everyone you have met and the ones that you will meet and will be like you or any other supernatural kind because he want to rule and be the one with extraordinary power and humans to be his slaves and also wants to kill those you care about a lot!"

Vicky was so surprised that her eyes were open so wide that you could think that they will fall out from her head. She clears her throat and said: "Survived from what?! Me? Are you sure, sir?!" And then she remember that she was adopted so she ask The Voice because she wanted to know more she wasn't sure if it was an accident like a car crashed or…then she stopped thinking said to The Voice:" I want to know more about my case…I mean that I wanted to know what exactly happened from this accident and about me being adopted who let all this happened, my parents would NEVER ever let that happened right? Would they? I mean they wanted me right?" With all this question her head was hurting but she was so curious about her adoption so she tried to forgot the pain in her head and she start looking the place that she thought that the Voice was and her eyes had appeared those big puppy eyes like she was a 7 year old kid.

The Voice kinda felt Vicky's and Lena's curiosity but it did say a word to the girls because it felt that Lena had something to confess so he/she/it let her say it. At the same time in Lena's mind was thinking that she has a neighbor in her hometown, Mystic Falls in England, that he and his wife had adopted a girl right after she born because they could have the money to raise her and Vicky she wasn't looking exactly like the his wife neither her eyes weren't as blue with white scratches in them and that was weird because she knew that were wizards and could control the weather like Vicky. But then stopped thinking and she understand that everything she was thinking she was saying it at loud! She turns next to her which was Vicky looking at with a big smile in her mouth and said:

Vicky: "OMG! That means that I'm from England?! Which are their names and lastname?" She was so happy that she would meet them.

Then The Voice take turn and said: "Well their last lastname is Stanford and their names are Michaela and Robert Stanford! What do you think?

Vicky: Amazing! Vicky Stanford…I LOVE IT!

Lena: See!

Vicky: we are neighbors!

Both hug each other and jumping around and screaming! But then the Voice said: Girls would you stop your little party please I'm trying to say something really important to both of you! Vicky your stuff at your room backed I mean that after you woke up you going to feel better and you're going to meet your parents they'll wait for you at the airport and you dear Lena you are going to replace her because she can't miss school and explain all to her foster-parents and an another problem Lena you look like Vicky in the neighborhood they are going to think that you're actually twins so I have to give a spell to make your face look different when you are in Mystic Falls. Are you agreeing? Oh! And the spell…Vicky you will do it I know you can, okay?

The girls agreed and Lena said: "Can we go now? We want to sleep a little bit before we woke up."

The Voice agreed and remembered something and said:"You can use in your mission a team Lena's friends because they know and Lena's uncle, Damon, friends would be happy to help if you're going to ask them or I can make them know and they are all in your team is your choice to make. Well what do you want? Oh! Who am I kidding! I already did the spell you have a team! And they are doors that could you travel with them all over the world and only you and your team can see! You're ready!

The girls thanked the Voice and then the Voice send them back to their houses and beds.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi! Guys! Vicky here! First i want to wish you Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! I wanted to say that in the last chapter and at the sumarry i wrote that the girl is me and i want to say that i'm stuck and i can't find lastname for Vicky and i want ideas so if you read this and have idea please PM me or review and i'll see it. Third the girl ing the story isn'i me and yes there are real names and incidents like when the story starts and i describe a fight with a guy named Fotis well that happened in my real life and Fotis is a real guy which was really mean to me, luckly i moved away from there, all the other thing are like supenatural stuff that can't happened in real life. Another thing I know most of you are propably wondering that it's not a real Kickin'it or Twilight fanfiction well it is for example Lena's family is from Twilight book and supposed Lena are their second child and that find another way to have children (that would be awesome) about Kickin'it for example Olivia is Kim and Leo is Jack and all the other Wasabi Warrios and Laura is Ally, Ross is Austin. Just for now they aren't the main characters. And a little spoiler Vicky will going to be a little bitchy in the next chapter you'll see (thats the reason i wanted to clear the name of the character).**_

_**Shoutouts to Despina: Thank you girl and NO you're not getting my notebook you are going to see a lot of spoilers in there.**_

_**So to the story.**_

_**Enjoy and Review! Don't forget i need ideas for lastnames for Vicky. **_

_**Chapter 3: After The Dream.**_

**_At Vicky's house:_**

Vicky wakes up in her bed and she looks at her room and tells to herself:"Well that was it I'm a witch and I'm going to meet my biological parents! OMG! I got to go! What time is...Oh! 06:01am! Oh! I'm ok! My bags are ok so open your wardrobe and get in that will lead me to Lena's house! Yay!" She dress up and runs to her wardrobe! After opens the wardrobe she sees the white light and gets in! When she arrives at Lena's house!

**_At Lena's house:_**

Vicky just had arrived at Lena's house and she was standing in her bedroom she looked around and said to herself "That's so cool bedroom. I wish I had one like her!" But before she mange to grab her stuff, because when she arrived her stuff were already there and they had fall down in the floor, Lena get in the bedroom and she saw Vicky smiling at her with the smile that was like "oops I did again" but Lena didn't get angry but surprised. She run towards her and help her get her stuff near to Lena's bed. And then she said:

Lena: Well… Welcome to Mystic Falls! What do you think about my bedroom?

Vicky: It's amazing! I wish I had the same bedroom with you. It's pretty cool!

Lena: Thanks said proudly.

Lena: Do you want….uhm are you ready to go to meet your parents?

Vicky sighs and she starts imagines and before she understands what she was doing she starts to walking downstairs with Lena. Vicky was at the last stair when she stops thinking what her parents might look like when she noticed how the house was. She opened her mouth because it was so modern and had a teenager look inside it, she was impressed because she thought and know from what Lena said to her the night…they both somehow died that she was living with her parents but the only people she see it was two eighteen years old kids with another girl, their first daughter, which was kinda the same age with them. Lena's mother was with red mixed with brown colour hair and it was thinner that she was expecting and she was wearing a black dress with matching heels that make her look much more thinner that she already was and the heels make her look more taller that already was but all of these were matching in peace with her body and look. But when her mum, Bella, turns to Vicky, Vicky noticed her eyes were much bigger that normal should be and it red like the colour of the blood, like Vicky has seen in her period. Lena's dad was a handsome guy with almost black hair but Vicky noticed a few blond highlights and she make her smile silly like Lena's dad was trying to hide the white hair but in the truth was that it was something that all the eighteen guys wanted to do with their hair. Lena's dad was wearing a black shirt and that shirt was matching with also black pair of jeans and black shoes, his name was Edward. Vicky noticed that his eyes were also red like the blood. Then she recognized another one couple of people and then Vicky guessed that were her parents, biological parents, and she was so happy that she saw them. Vicky's mother was a very young lady with red like the fire hair and she was wearing a white dress like she was in 60's with black big counsel and her shoes were white high heels, her names was Michaela like the Voice had told her. Her dad was dressed with a white suit more like wedding suit and his shoes were black and shiny. His name was Robert. Vicky was feeling so nervous that her legs starts running towards to her parents, the biological ones, and hug them both from behind. They turned surprised and then Vicky saw their eyes. They were like the sky blue and with a few white scratched that the were looking like clouds and then they saw them changing and their eyes became black like the clouds in the storms and their tears were like rain falling down. They were crying because they were happy they find their lost daughter.

Michaela: Oh! My Gosh! You're must be Vicky.

Robert: You look like Michaela's mum, your grandma.

Vicky: Really?

Both: YES!

Stephanie: We can go to the dinner so we can have our coffee and the kids their lemon juice? Shall we? Said showing them the big closed door. Everyone agreed. So when they get it everyone saw a big black table with white chairs and the walls were patient with ochre colour also the walls were decorated with all of the kinds of paintings.

After they get into the dinner Vicky had hold her breath from her surprise. And then she looked at Lena to see if it was surprised and then her mind said to her: ''Why she should be surprised like you it is her home of course!''

So everyone sit down and Lena's mum started serving the guest with café and lemon juice. Then Lena's mum asked:

Stephaney: Well, Vicky what do you think about our house and of course your biological parents? She said handing to her a class of lemon juice and a big warm smile.

Vicky said after she tasted her class of juice.

Vicky: Well your house is like I wanted to do mine that's really weird though. And my parents are a lot of different that I imaged them yesterday and I got to say that I'm really happy to be here. She finished her sentence and looked to her new parents.

Vicky's biological parents looked at her and smile. And her mum said catching her husband's hand and smiling said:

Michaela: We are happy to have you finally here. And I think is time to reverse the spell that make you look like your foster mum, do you want?

Vicky shocked when she heard that and automatically remembered what the Voice had told her. And she smile and asked:

Vicky: Well, I guess I am. But I have to go back home or to start coming after school so I can have kinda ''another or different life'' when I'm with you. How my hair and all of me will come back to normal when I'm getting back home?

Vicky's dad laughed and said:

Robert: Well you're smart! We didn't have actually considered that. Well Stephaney what do you think?

Stephaney: I think you're right. First of all we have to come with us to see your new home. But for now I think we can discuss your ''another or different life'' like you're saying. Well I think you should start your new school here and at the same time you should also start your lessons as a new witch but also you have to meet your brother. But we can do something like a spell that when you open the door that will lead you home the spell will be back and you will look like your foster mum and you will be the only one who will be in judge of that change ,can we trust you?

Vicky said without think: Yes of course you can! And then she smiled.

After they take their café Vicky's parents invite Vicky to see their house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! I decide to update so here it is! Review and tell me what do you think. I also start writting another fanfiction and it's called Hello Serena! It a Wolfblood fanfiction.  
So Enjoy! **

_**Chapter 4:**_

**The New House, new family, new friends.**

When Vicky left the Cullen's house they crossed the street and go to her new home. The road was very clean and all the yards were clean also and that make Vicky think that in her house the thinks weren't that clean or that nobody cared about it. But after her thought she looked up and sees her new home. Her biological parent's house like it has come out from the books The Nine Lives Of Chloe King and Vicky loved that books so she was happy that she could live in her fairytale. But suddenly her thought stopped because she saw a boy starring at her and also was smiling. When she get that the boy that was starring and smiling at her was her brother. Vicky said surprised:

Vicky: Hello! My name is…

Mike: Vicky! I know who you are I'm….

Vicky: Mike my brother I also know your name. Said smiling and proudly.

Mike was a 17 years old boy with black hair like Vicky's father. Mike just smile at her back and then asked:

Mike: How is that possibly being my sister and not look like one of us?

Vicky stop smiling and stare at him like ''what did you mean you don't know?'' but before she try to breath and stop looking at him she saw him moving his lips like a fish. And then she tries to stop her thought and listen what her brother was saying. And she make it! She heard that her brother was saying:

Mike: Well I know all about the spell but I was trying to make you feel more comfortable and to start a conversation and really I don't know why you haven't break the spell?

Vicky understudied that her brother had read her mind and then said:

Vicky: Well, well done with the reading-mind spell but to inform you that I didn't want to break the spell so I didn't.

Her brother was impressed by her altitude and happy that she was tough. And then take her hand and take her into the house.

When she get into the house she saw a lot of photos with members of the family and Mike she was telling to her who they were. After he saw to her the kitchen and the living room and his room only that in his room it was so messy that Vicky could stay for a moment in there so he drives her to her bedroom. When they get in she saw a bedroom that it has a lot of things made from wood and it give you that feeling that room was ''warmer'' than the others parts of the house. Her bedroom had a bed made from wood and was with colorfully sheets on it and above it was a clock with white plastic around it, her wardrobe was from wood also but the colour was white. Her bedroom had also two big windows with a small sofa under them made from wood also and with a lot of pillows and teddy bears ,the windows had pink and blue curtains. In the connor of her bed had a desk made of almost light brown wood and on it had a vaise with a red rose and a lot of books that Mike new that Vicky loved them. She turned to her brother and said:

Vicky: This room is amazing and very friendly, did you make it?

Mike slowly turned his head and look down and his chick bones had turned red and then said shyly:

Mike: Well…. Yes I wanted to have something for me too. Thanks that you said that you like your bedroom

Vicky: I didn't say that because you made it it's amazing and I'm saying the truth.

Mike shook his head and look at her and then his eyes were normal black as the humans now his eyes were like the sky and were bright like the sun. And then Vicky looked at him with a smile and thought that she has to break the spell to see how she looks. And then she put her hand into her head and said:

Vicky: Take my real form. And her hand move to her whole body and she start changing. Her brown with red highlights were now red, her eyes were like the sky. Her brother tries to stop her but it was too late he told her when she said the words:

Mike: NOOOOOOOOOO! But it was too late. She had already changed.

Vicky: Why? I'm who I should be. She said turning to him.

Mike: Well you should really be careful when you change your form.

Vicky: Why?

Mike: Because you can change half of yourself and somebody see you.

Vicky: Ok, but you act like you didn't want me to change and you would warn me, you know?

Mike: Sorry I would warn you before you ever make the….

He wouldn't complete his sentence because his best friend came into the room, his name was Aleyc. Aleyc turn to Vicky and said:

Aleyc: Who's that lovely lady?

Mike: Is my…..friend

Vicky: WHAT?! Your friend is the best you've got? Said angry and then her eyes turn with black clouds with lighting and then the sky change too with the same black clouds and lighting.

Aleyc: Dude! Her eyes are like the sky right now!

Mike: I don't know Aleyc! Said afraid of Vicky

Vicky see their faces that they were freaked out and then she stopped and relax then her eyes go to normal brown and she change to her old self and said:

Vicky: Nice to meet you Aleyc. I'm Vicky Mike's sister and NOT friend!

Aleyc was freaked out by what had seen and he had sitting on the right sofa and looking at her with his mouth wide open.

Vicky asked: Aleyc are you ok?

Aleyc looked at her and said: What just happened, Mike you said that it was your sister?

Mike: We need to talk, Aleyc.

Aleyc: Why?

Vicky: Because we have to tell you something.

Aleyc: What?

Mike: Well is kinda hard to tell you.

Aleyc: I know what are you about to tell me and it's ok to be Wizards.

Mike and Vicky: What? How did you know?

Aleyc: Well I'm one of them too.

Mike and Vicky: What?

Aleyc sat down and said that he had came to Greece and find Vicky and protecting her for half of the time and the time that Fotis try to catch her while she was trying to climb the stairs to the forest, Aleyc grab the Fotis guy and tell him if he touch her again he will be dead by him. Then he said:

Aleyc: You have to thank me somehow. He said looking and her eyes with smile only someone that it was in love with someone else. But in this case Aleyc was in love with Vicky but he didn't want to say it her friend because he was her bother. So he asked her:

Aleyc: Vicky do you want to come tomorrow to your school with you?

Vicky: Yes, I'd love to. She said smiling to Aleyc because she make a reading-mind spell on him and find out that he was in love with her.

Aleyc was in love with Vicky since she had seen her in the woods crying on 4th grade of primary school. And he did know everything about her and her life.

But Vicky looked at the clock that it was hanging above her bed and it was already 13:00 pm and she had to get home as quickly she could. She get up and start running downstairs. When she sees her parents were different they were dressed normally, both of them were wearing jeans and a shirt with different colour, but Vicky didn't cared she run to them and told that she have to go home because she has to return somehow from school and take the lessons. Vicky said to them:

Vicky: I HAVE TO GET HOME! Screamed and look and her parents

Michaela: You don't have to worry we make a spell and frozen the time in your home so it still 06:01 am there and yes you can live from your wardrobe.

Robert: OH! Whenever you come here the time in your home is frozen so you can stay as long as you like, ok?

Vicky said in hurry: Cool, thanks guys! Magic is awesome, Nice to meet you all see you tomorrow or at night before I go to bed ok?

Aleyc come down in hurry and fell on Vicky in the stairs. When both get up he said:

Aleyc: I was afraid that you'd leave without saying goodbye and good night.

Vicky: No, I'm leaving from my room so I would say when I would come up but no you're here so….See you later and good night.

Aleyc grab her arm while Vicky tried to go upstairs and but in her jean's pocket his number and a letter.

When Vicky went upstairs. Aleyc said to her parents:

Aleyc: Nice to meet you daughter and good night Mr. S and Mrs. S! And leave the house.

When Vicky go to her bedroom find her brother looking to her door like she was waiting for her. Vicky said:

Vicky: Well I got you news which do you want to hear?

Mike: I want to hear why my best friend cares so much about you?

Vicky: When he ask me to come with me to school tomorrow I read his mind and guess what he was thinking?

Mike: What?

Vicky: He is in love with me! And he just met me!

Mike: No, he knows you very well, better than I do, Vicky. Said sadly

Vicky went next to him and hugged him. And said:

Vicky: Well you would get to know me too I promise.

Mike: I know. He said and took his head from Vicky's solder and said again:

Mike: Well which the other news?

Vicky: I forgot my things to Lena's house how can I take them?

Mike sighs and said:

Mike: Are you a witch make a spell and your stuff will be in home and unpacked. The only thing you have to do is to say what you want.

Vicky took a deep breath and said:

Vicky: I want my stuff go home and unpacked. Then she look to her brother with a face '' Now it work or not how am I supposed to know?''

Her brother looked at her too with a face that it was saying ''I don't know, girl''.

She hugged her brother and get into her new wardrobe and got home. After she got home she checked her watch was steel 06:01 am and then she found some papers in her jean's the one paper was Aleyc's phone number and the other paper was a letter from Aleyc.

**The letter said:**

_Dear Vicky._

_I know you all my life and I got to say. You are very cool girl and kind and I know you know that I have feeling for you and I know that you don't have or feel the same way for me so I'm telling you that I would be there for you and help you on your mission and your life of course_. _But I need you to be there for me as friend and If the way of our friendship your feelings ''wake up'' I want to tell me don't care if I have move on or I have a girlfriend I allways be there for you. Well I'll try to come close to you and I got to ask you something. Do you want to give you a tour to the town and your new school? Just to talk as friends but I'll ask you sorry if I try to kiss you but I can't control it. If you want call me and we meet at your house. So now hide that letter and the paper with my phone number on it because if anyone find it we are scrude. Love you, Aleyc._

When Vicky read that she felt that something change inside of her and she find it very good idea to meet with Aleyc out and then he called him and tell him that she ''Love to'' and then unfroze the time and go to get ready for school.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I hope you like it! Review! **


End file.
